The Summoning chapter one
by Scorpio Patrick
Summary: note:  -This is just fan made and not the original story.  -English isn't my first language so ther can be some gramatical wrongs, don't blame me pleas.  -Enjoy reading    Greetz  Lunarus
1. Chapter 1

This story is a fan made story behind the zombie story.

In this story you get to know (how I think it went) how the four characters met and what the reason is why they fight

those endless waves of zombies.

I do not own Call of duty Treyarch does, and they make awesome

music!

The Summoning.

Part one.

Doctor Edvard Richthofen was working on his Wunderwaffe (as

always) then the post girl came.

"Doctor Edvard Richofen" The girl said with a perfect English

accent.

"Yes zhat is me." Richofen said.

"There is a letter for you."

"A letter fur mich?" Richtofen said surprised with a german

accent. "Zank you."

Richofen took the letter and opened it, the post girl kept

standing.

"Why are you ztill standing zere?" Richofen asked.

"You need to pay me for that letter." The girl said.

"What, zhat is ridiculus," Richofen said. "Well how much you

need?"

"That letter is just fifty cents." The girl said.

"Zhere you go." Richofen said giving the girl her money.

"Thank you sir." The girl said and went away to deliver post

to the other workers in die waffenfabrik.

'What iz a english girl doing here in Deutshland, not only

delivering post I guess, she would possibly be after my

wunderwaffe, when I see that girl again I am going to kill

her.' Richofen tought to himself, and he continued working on his Wunderwaffe.

He worked for a few houres before his eye fell on the letter

again.

"Ich forgot ich hatte eine letter." Richtofen said to himself.

Richofen opened the letter.

It was written in german: (to keep it simple I just write it

in English)

Good day Doctor Edvard Richofen,

I know what you want, you want element 115 to power up your

weapons, your Wunderwaffe if I ain't mistaking.

I have enough 115 for a thousand Wunderwaffen and it is all

yours provided that you will do something for me too.

If you accept my proposal you have to go to the girl who gave

you this letter she will tell you what to do and she will

bring you to the place where you have to be for your first

mission.

If you go with her you can also stop the zombie apocalypse.

Richofen stopped reading and tought about the letter, if he

dscided he would do he would get all the 115 he want, and

he would stop the zombie apoclaypse, the apocalypse he created.

The choise was easely made, he hated the zombies following his

ass even if he went to the toilet to pee they already

followed him.

Richofen stood up and gathered his stuff and walked outside,

there the girl stood from who he got the letter.

"You come with me?" She asked with her extreme English accent.

"I tought about zhe proposal and decided to akzept zhe

mission." Richofen said with an evil doctor smile on his

face.

"Please follow me." The girl said and she walked towards a

black car and opened the door for Richofen.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"First to Russia." The girl replied.

End of part one of The Summoning.

I hope you all enjoyed reading.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a fan made story behind the zombie story.

In this story you get to know (how I think it went) how the four characters met

And what the reason is why they fight those endless waves of zombies.

I do not own Call of duty Treyarch does, and they make awesome music!

The Summoning.

Part two.

Nikolai Belinski rolled over, took a bottle of vodka and drank it.

"I love vodka." Nikolai said.

He took another bottle of vodka and drank it, and another one, and another

one, and another one.

He drank until he was completely wasted.

He rolled over in his bed and looked at his pet zombie.

"Good day little zombie, how are you doing today?"

"*Growl*"

Nikolai had nailed the zombie into the wall with large iron pins so he could

abuse the zombie without the zombie being able to hurt him.

"I assume you are just fine." Nikolai said and he took a nap of his vodka.

Nikolai opened a drawer and searched with his hand for his CZ75 (a handgun).

He found his CZ75 and pointed it at the zombie.

"Eya zombie look here," he said and fired a few bullets into the zombie's

stomach. "You like that eya."

The zombie screamed from anger and pain, more from anger than the pain, because

zombies don't feel pain so much.

Nikolai laughed from the reaction of the zombie and fired again, the zombie

screamed again and Nikolai laughed again, Nikolai decided to stop

shooting rounds in the zombie, because in that way he could see him

suffer more often, he already killed six zombies that way.

Nikolai got out of his bed and made himself a nice breakfast.

He drank a few more bottles of vodka and went outside for a walk.

Nikolai walked outside for a while before he realised he was the only one

outside.

Nikolai wondered why he was the only one outside, he found out the answer not

long after.

In no time he was surrounded by zombies.

Nikolai raised his gun.

"So your LZ's comrades, let's have some fun." Nikolai shot a zombies head of

and then the other zombies attacked.

Nikolai fired his CZ75 a few times and killed three zombies, he climbed up a

wall and fired again, it took a while before the zombies had climbed

up the wall also.

Nikolai shot every zombie that was on the wall also, a few zombies came from

behind Nikolai, Nikolai reacted quick and jumped into the water.

The zombies followed him, but they all drowned.

"Bye bye zombies." Nikolai laughed.

Nikolai swim towards the side of the water and got out.

"I saw what you did, that was good thinking." The lady said with an extreme

English accent.

"Thank you, and who might this pretty lady be?" Nikolai asked.

"Who I am doesn't matter, are you Nikolai Belinski?" The lady asked.

"I'll be everyone for you pretty lady," Nikolai said. "But I am Nikolai

Belinski."

The lady gave him a letter. "Then this letter is yours." She said.

Nikolai opened the letter and started reading it.

The letter was written in Russian (to keep it simple I write it in English)

Dear Captain Nikolai Belinski,

I have a favour of you to ask which requires a lot of zombie killing from you,

although I won't let you unpaid if you decide to accept my question,

if you accept it and succeed I will give you all the vodka you ever

dreamed of.

Nikolai saw there was more written, but he didn't care reading it, he liked

killing zombies, and to be paid for it in vodka was heaven to him.

"I do it." He said.

"Please follow me." The girl said.

"I will follow you everywhere pretty lady."

The lady took him to a black car, she opened the door so Nikolai could get in.

when Nikolai was in the car he saw another man sitting in the car the man wore

a strange German hat and a German war uniform, Nikolai recognised it

immediately he killed a lot of men wearing those kinds of suits in the

war.

"Good day, so you are my comrade on this mission, may I know the name of my

comrade?" Nikolai said holding his hand up so the German man could

shake it.

The man first inspected Nikolai's hand before he shaked it.

"I am doctor Edvard Richtofen colonel and scientist of the tirth reich."

Richofen said with pride.

"I am Nikolai Belinski, captain of the red army and direct advisor of comrade

Stalin." he said with as much pride as Richofen did.

The car started riding.

The car rode for a long time before the slowed down.

Both Nikolai and Richofen got out of the car and saw they were at an airport,

where would they go next?

End of part two of The Summoning.

I hope you enjoyed reading the second part.


End file.
